I'm thankful for you
by pathtales
Summary: Spitfire's first Thanksgiving. Smut because I'm feeling spitfire smut deprived.


"Well, that wasn't completely horrible." I said as I opened the door to my apartment. Wally had found out that I'd be alone for thanksgiving because my mom was visiting friends in Vietnam and had insisted I finally meet his family and spend thanksgiving with them.

"They really liked you." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me softly and pulled back to look at me. "God you're beautiful."

"Shut up." I blushed. While we were still pretty normal around the team, even though they knew we were dating, when we were alone Wally was just perfect and always made me feel wonderful. "Come here." I led him to my room and closed the door tightly.

"Oh, I like this." He grinned and came to kiss me. We'd been dating nearly a year and it was amazing just how much our relationship had grown. We were taking it slowly, but not too slowly.

We were immediately on my bed kissing and I tugged at his shirt and he made quick work of getting it off. He then took my shirt off, but this had previously been where we would stop. Until tonight.

"Holy-" Wally's eyes widened to see me in a lacy red and yellow flash bra.

"I have matching underwear." I blushed as I slowly took off my pants. He simply stared at me for what was probably only a few seconds but it felt like hours.

"Babe." He said in a strangled voice. "I love you." I paused and so did he. That was the first time he'd said that.

"Hey!" I slapped him on the shoulder. "I wanted to be the one to say it first in a second!" I pouted.

"Frankly I don't give a shit." Wally said as he kissed me forcefully before realizing what just happened. "Wait, you love me?"

"Yes, I love you." I told him softly. I kissed him forcefully again this time and reached to unbuckle his belt. We both worked to get his pants off and I grinned at him.

"Flash boxers?" I smirked.

"Make fun of me later." He growled and I welcomed the interruption. Our hands started to wander and I felt his hand creepy up to my breast. I quickly sat up and Wally immediately stopped.

"Sorry, we don't have to-" but he stopped as he saw I was taking off my bra. I tossed it some where and blushed as he stared.

"Wally." I whispered. "I love you and I trust you. I may not be ready to go all the way but I thought we could take it up a notch. Feel free to touch."

"I mean it Artemis, I love you." He said in wonder. He slowly pushed me  
Back on the bed as a hand firmly grasped my breast. Wally and I had admitted to each other that we were virgins and had very little knowledge about this kind of interaction, but we also admitted to looking it up.

He suddenly moved his kisses from my mouth to my neck and kissed and sucked. I moaned in pleasure. He brought his mouth to one of my breasts and I moaned even louder.

"Wally!" I gasped as he changed sides. God, his tongue was fantastic as it flicked over my nipple as he sucked. He brought his mouth back to mine.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Wally, ask me later, just keep going." I begged as I felt a hand reach down my stomach towards my thighs.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hands stopping. "Are you good with this?"

"Wally, if I didn't want this you'd know." I growled. "Just shut up and pleasure me damn it!"

"I can't tell whether you are being dominant or submissive." He said honestly, not believing his luck.

"I was much more turned on when you were taking charge." I growled again. "Now stop being a damned tease!"

With out further prompting his hand went into my underwear and started to stroke my most intimate parts. I moaned loudly as I kissed him hard. He slowly circled my clitoris as I responded, moving faster and faster. He slipped a finger in and I responded immediately. He kissed me more passionate and I was responding right back. Suddenly I felt a ripple go through me and I screamed I ecstasy as briefly blacked out.

"Are you ok?" He asked me softly.

"I just orgasmed." I stated in surprise as I caught my breath.

"Did I just give you your first orgasm?" Wally asked in wonder as I nodded. "Damn, I must be good." He joked.

"That was amazing." I said as I kissed him softy. I looked over at the clock to see it was long past when Wally should have gone home. "Shit."

"I got it." Wally said and quickly found his cell phone. "What should I say?"

"That you decided to sleep on the couch here because I was afraid to be in the house alone." I said.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Wally, I'd like you to stay the night." I blushed. His eyes grew wide, texted at top speed, and raced back to me.

"Of course." He said as he kissed me gently. "By the way that was totally hot watching you come like that."

"I can tell." I said dryly as I rubbed against his obvious hard on. In a spark of inspiration I flipped us over so I was now in top. I reached down and stroked his member as he gasped and kissed me even harder. He wiggled his pants off and I finally got a firm grasped and gasped.

It was of average size, but seeing it made it seem more real. I grinned; I had done that. I had made him hard and ready, and that turned me on slightly. I kissed him again as I started to stroke it with enthusiasm and he moaned into my mouth.

"Wally." I whispered and he could only little out a strangled reply. "You have been so amazing and unselfish the entire time we've been together. I want to do something for you now."

"What do you mean-" he gasped as I quickly bent down and brought my mouth to his member. I took a little bit in, sucking, and then slowly added a little more.

"Artemis!" He moaned and that encouraged me slightly. I added a hand and started to just suck and jerk for what seemed like ages as he bucked against me. "Artemis, I can't hold it in much longer."

"Then don't." I whispered. "It's ok." I whispered and that seemed to be all that he needed as he released his cum in my mouth. I swallowed most if it and he looked at me with amazement and adoration.

"You really didn't have to do that you know." He pulled me up so we were face to face on my bed.

"I wanted to dumbass." I chuckled weakly. "You do so much for me, even earlier tonight. I wanted to give you something back. I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered lightly. He kissed me softly before turning me around so we were spooning. "So much." He softy kissed my shoulder.

I closed my eyes with a sigh as I melted into his body.

"This night was perfect." He concluded.

"If you liked this wait until Christmas." I smirked. "Night."

"Good night babe." He whispered and we fell back in a comfortable sleep.

I liked this thanksgiving.


End file.
